It is desirable to clean animal houses, such as hog and cow barns, by removing animal wastes for hygienic control. Mechanical material removing devices are used to move animal waste along floors and gutters to material collection or holding areas. These devices do not isolate solid matter from liquid. Animal liquid and solid matter are not thoroughly mixed on the receiving floor surface with the result that the solid matter solidifies and clogs liquid flow. Thus discharging difficulty and insufficient isolation would be induced, and such disorders are usually occurring at present. Under such circumstances, this invention offers the equipment to be able to solve the above defects, being constructed easily, with easier cleaning and maintenance, and smoother isolation and excretion or discharge of solid matters and liquid separately.